is this gonna last now?
by calzonatilletheend
Summary: this is about calzona after season 9 and the plane crash did happen but Mark and Lexie survived. Teddy, Addison, Izzy are back too and george did never die... i hope you'll like it


**Author words: this is my own fanfic how i want it all btw the plane crash did happen but Mark and Lexie survived, George was never seen after he went to the army, Izzy might be on here to you will see. Teddy and Addison have some meanings too...**

**and don't judge me okay my english isn't the best xd**

**Chapter 1**

**Everything was fine, why did you do it?**

Callie walked out of the Room, she couldn't handle the fact, that Arizona cheated on her. Arizona still stands in the Room secretly crying, she was scared to lose Callie, to lose her wife, to lose the love of her life, to lose her sulmate. ''I hate myself for what i did.'' she said ''Why was I so stupid WHY ARIZONA?'' she asked herself. She started crying and layed down on the bed. Callie went Home layed down on their Bed and cried ''What am I gonna do?'' ''I can't forgive her not now .. I just.'' she said into her pillow. Mark saw Callie walking pass him in the hospital so he followed her. He had keys for her Apartment, so he came in ''Callie? You here? I saw you walking pass me with a sad puppy face so I came by to ask .. are you okay?'' Callie ran out of the Bedroom to Mark and hugged him ''She cheated, she fucking cheated on me!'' she screamed. ''Who? Arizona?'' mark asked, ''yes''. Mark gave Callie a forehead kiss and whispered ''Everything will be okay Callie, I prmoise.'' Mark took Callie to the cound gave her a blanked and made have her a beer ''Let's drink together and just have fun okay?'' he said with a smile on his face. ''I love you Mark.'' ''I know you do i mean, hell yeah I'm a God and everyones Dreamman, and your best friend.'' Callie laughed and punched mark softly.

_... later at the day ..._

Arizona came home and wanted to explain herself to Callie, but she couldn't find her, did she leave? ''Calliope? You home? Please let me explain me to you. I need you to listen to me, Please Calliope.'' no answer.. ''fuck it.'' she said, she went to the Bedroom then Bathroom then in Sofias room, Callie was nowhere.

_... same time in the SGH ..._

''Dr. Karev where the fucking hell is Dr. Robbins?'' Dr. Boswell screamed. ''I don't know, actually. She left like an Hour ago, she told me she has to do something important, family stuff y'know.'' he said, ''Well okay, if you see her tell her I need to talk to her.'' ''I will.'' he actually won't tell her becausehe saw her with Arizone going into the Room tonight, he doesn't know what happened but he thought it's better if he doesn't know. Dr. Boswell went from Room to Room to find Arizona, she won't find her.

_... after a while ..._

Lexie walked to Marks apartment to talk to him, they hadn't talked to each other since the plane crash, she is wondering if Mark ment everything he said. *knocking* ''Mark? please open the Door!'' *kock knock* ''Mark Sloan open the fuckign DOOR.'' no one opened the Door because no one was home. but mark heard a person screaming in the floor of Apartment 502, so he walked to the door while Callie fell asleep on the couch,he opened it and was shocked ''Lexie,what are you doing here, i mean here in the floor in Seatle?'' ''I came back because I can't get a clear thought, I need to know .. I need to know if you love me. I mean you remember what you said to me in the Forest, you thought i was dying and you said you love me and that we gonna have a Family.'' Mark was still shocked and said '' y yeah I remember and .. I can't believe you're here, I never thought I would see you again.. Lexie i ment everything I said to you .. everything, I love you.'' a tear rolled down his face he couldn't belive that Lexie came back for him. Lexie smiled like a little dork and hugged him ''I love you so much, Mark.'' ''I loved you always.'' he answered.

_... 5 days later ... _

*beep beep beeep* Callies pager ringed like for the 6th time in 10 minutes ''Karev what the fuck do you want ugh.'' she got up an dressed not much but well yeah. As soon as she got Into the SGH Alex spoke to her ''Callie omg you look... '' ''I look awesome okay nothing less.'' she said before he might said something bad ''Well anyway where have you been? You weren't here for 5 days, what happened?'' ''Don't you scream please?! I have a bad headache, what's the problem?'' she asked ''Is everything fine with you and Arizona? like...'' ''Karev no don't it's none of your businedd.'' she told him ''but Callie I'm just worry...'' ''worrying? yeah wow I don't wanna talk about it, is that the reason you toom me here on my free day seriously..?'' she was about to walk away ''I worried Callie and by the way she told me what happened I'm here for you.'' Karev said, Callie turned around and looked confused and angry ''Do the news already know to I wouldn't wonder if they.''

Callie went to the cafeteria ''CALLIE OMG!'' someone screamed but it wasn't Arizonas voice, she turned around and saw her ''Addison omg what are you..'' ''Karev the idiot told me what happened I came here with the soonest flight to see my honey bear.'' Addison kissed Callie on the cheek and hugged her ''I've missed you..'' Callie whispered ''I missed you too I'm happy to be here, not happy about what happened to you but to be here with you.'' Addison said while smiling, Callie smiled she felt so good that Addison came. they haven't seen each other for months. They sat down talked for hours and had a good time, until Addison asked ''What are you gonna do now? You know with Arizona?'' ''Addison don't ruin our perfect time.. i just i don't know actually, I mean she cheated.. I don't even wanna picture it.. oh well i do, just look if I forgive her she might thinks I don't give a fuck...'' ''Stop right there Calliope, yeah she made a mistake ONE mistake it's not right what she did, but do you wanna fight over the fact she made a mistake? I don't think so'' ''Thanks Addison'' Callie thanks her and leaves, she went out of the Room and Arizona walked to her ''Hey.. can we just talk?'' Callie didn't even look at her, she was to hurt she ignored her and leaved. ''Karev if you you ever page me again because you wanna talk about Rpivate stuff I'm gonna cut your balls off.'' ''But'' ''I know you wanted to help thanks but just don't'' she left the hospital.

Arizona walked throw the halls crossed Mark and Addison and basically felt how they were staring at her and she right walked out of the Hall and walked into Dr. Boswell ''Arizona, I haven't seen you for a long time how are you?'' ''Don't talk to me okay? That we slept with each other was a mistake, I did this terrible mistake and now i might lose my sexy beautiful caring wife.. just shut the fuck up aand leave me alone.'' Arziona walked away and Dr. Boswell looked down and looked sad.


End file.
